


You never have to hide with me

by softshumjr



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane's Cat Eyes, Porn With Plot, Smut, until he's not, with a little bit of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softshumjr/pseuds/softshumjr
Summary: Magnus and Alec have been dating for couple of weeks now. Despite the world being always in danger, they've been trying to build a life together.There was just one thing that Magnus was afraid of. To show his true self to his boyfriend.Little did he know that Alec was in love with every single part of him.aka Magnus shows his cat eyes to Alec by accident and is very insecure about it but Alec reassures him that he will always love him





	

**Author's Note:**

> a fic dedicated to my amazing friend Dani aka [@daddarioswife](http://daddarioswife.tumblr.com/)
> 
> based on this: @ sh writers, i’m gonna need a scene where magnus’ cat eyes come out by accident and magnus tries to hide them but alec gently grabs his face, looks him straight in those beautiful eyes and tells him that he doesn’t need to hide because he loves every single part of him.  
> <http://daddarioswife.tumblr.com/post/158368222477/sh-writers-im-gonna-need-a-scene-where-magnus>
> 
> so basically the first thing that came to my mind was smut i mean... if you know me, you're not gonna be surprised :P  
> hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr [@harryshmjr](http://harryshmjr.tumblr.com)

Valentine was still locked up and questioned by the Clave. But the Cup was gone and the Soul Sword was gone as well and nobody knew where either of the Mortal Instruments could be. The immediate danger might’ve been gone but the real danger was still out there. The Downworld was always in danger and everyone was preparing for the war that would definitely come sooner or later.

However, even though Magnus and Alec knew they had to be ready for what was about to come, they still wanted to live. They'd wasted enough time already and they wanted to share a life together now that they admitted how much they meant for each other.

* * *

It was their fifth proper date. At some point Magnus would probably stop counting but right now it was still so new and fresh and exciting (although Magnus knew it would always be exciting with Alexander, no matter how many dates or casual meetings they would have).

Magnus took him to London this time, very determined to show Alec as much of the world as possible. They were both extremely busy and it wasn’t easy to find the time for travelling. Even if you could create portals just like that. But they were making effort to spend time with each other, to get to know each other better.

Magnus spent many years in London and was absolutely in love with the city. Observing how it was changing throughout the years was definitely one of his favourite things. The city was growing bigger and bigger and more people were coming to visit it, just like Alec and Magnus were doing right now.

Magnus wanted to show Alec all those small but amazing places that only local people knew about. However, for the first time he decided on showing the most important tourist attractions. He wasn’t really focused on them, though. The look on Alec’s face was a thousand time better than another look at the Big Ben or London Eye.

Alec was asking all sorts of questions about the places they were seeing. Shadowhunters didn’t have too many opportunities to travel outside of their assigned Institutes. They were always guarding their cities or going to Idris for meetings with the Clave. 

So Magnus tried to answer all his questions with as many details as possible. Adding a little story here and there from the time he lived here.

Alec’s smile was his biggest reward.

It was already an evening when they were sitting on the balcony at Tate Modern, drinking one of the best drinks Magnus had ever had a chance to taste. And that was one of the highest compliments he could give. He would usually make drinks for himself because not many people could meet… his tastes.

But Alec clearly didn’t agree with him, wrinkling his nose adorably.

“My dear Alexander, you don’t need to order alcohol just because I do it,” Magnus laughed and put a hand on Alec’s.

Alec only smiled and put his drink down. He didn’t move his hand and warmth spread through Magnus’ body. Just a couple of weeks ago, Alec wouldn’t allow him to do that in public. He was always way too concerned about what people would think about two men holding their hands together. Not anymore.

Now Alec wanted to accept every small gesture from Magnus and he wasn’t just taking, he was also giving. When was the last time someone cared for Magnus so much? When was the last time someone said ‘I love you’ to him?

“What are you thinking about?” Alec asked.

Magnus must have been silent for some time now. 

They didn’t need to feel the silence with unnecessary words but sometimes Magnus could get lost in his thoughts, his worries and somehow Alec always knew that something was bothering him.

Magnus took Alec’s hand into his own and kissed it. Alec almost blushed.

“Nothing, darling,” he smiled. “I’m just really… happy.”

And there it was. Magnus finally said it. Despite everything that was going on in their world, despite Valentine trying to destroy all Downworlders, Magnus was happy. He allowed himself to be happy just because he had Alec on his side. His beautiful angel who loved him back. Even though their love was supposed to be forbidden, they fought for it so they could be together. So they could both save each other.

“I’m happy too, Magnus,” Alec replied with a shy smile.

* * *

Alec really meant it. He had never believed that he could be happy. He had always thought that he would dedicate his life to fighting demons and taking care of his family. And for a long while it worked. Or so he thought because deep down Alec was miserable, he just wouldn’t let himself think about it.

And then Magnus showed up and turned his world upside down in the most perfect way. 

Magnus showed him that it was okay to feel things because he deserved to be happy. Making others happy was important but not losing yourself in the process was even more important.

* * *

“Would you like to go back to New York? It’s still afternoon there,” Magnus said but he really didn’t want to go back. He enjoyed this bubble that they were always creating whenever he would take Alec to another city or country. 

They were just Alec and Magnus. Not a Shadowhunter and a Downworlder.

“Maybe- maybe we could go back to your apartment? I mean, here in London,” Alec responded with the most adorable blush.

“ _Alexander_ ,” Magnus purred. “I like the way you’re thinking.”

* * *

Alec enjoyed being away from the Institute’s hands way too much. It could’ve been dangerous because every time they would stay somewhere just a little bit longer and because of that Alec would almost forget that he was supposed to go on patrol or prepare for the war.

They paid for the drinks and left Tate Modern. They were walking slowly, there was no rush to get to Magnus’ place. As long as they were in London, they could pretend their real world wasn’t waiting for them. That they didn’t need to fight demons or deal with insufferable clients.

Not that they didn’t like their jobs. Of course they did. But most of the time their job was becoming their lives. They were almost forgetting what actually mattered.

They were trying to build their lives together, even if neither of them was ready to say it out loud just yet. They would get there eventually and the mere thought of the future was everything they could hope for.

* * *

Magnus opened the door of his apartment with a flick of his wrist. As soon as the door was closed, Alec pinned him down to it, hands above his head. And he kissed Magnus.

At first it was a slow kiss. It would always start slowly. Because it wasn’t just about getting into someone’s pants. They wanted to show how much they loved each other, how much they meant to each other.

There were still days when Magnus didn’t believe that Alec said those words a couple of weeks ago. It felt like a lifetime ago but it also felt like it was yesterday. 

Magnus had fallen for Alec hard from almost the minute he saw him. He hadn’t realized it at first but Magnus knew he wouldn’t have fought for someone so much if it hadn’t been love. They’d been through a lot, hadn’t they? And deep down Magnus knew they would always face difficulties. But they were together so nothing else mattered.

 

Alec licked his bottom lip and Magnus opened up so easily. He was already affected by their slow kisses. He probably should have felt embarrassed because he was hundreds of years old after all. But everything with Alec was new and exciting and affecting him in ways nothing or nobody else could.

* * *

Alec loved sightseeing with Magnus and having drinks at Tate Modern (even if he still couldn’t understand the appeal of alcohol) but Magnus’ jeans were so tight. And he just couldn’t stop staring at that perfect ass. He could’ve sworn he stared more at Magnus’ ass than at all the things he was supposed to see. It was his first visit in London but he couldn’t help himself. But who could blame him?

He couldn’t wait to have some time alone with Magnus. Away from the prying eyes of their friends and family, somehow always interrupting them in the most crucial moments.

Alec slowly pushed his tongue against Magnus’ and Magnus moaned. Alec doubted he would ever get used to the fact that he could make this happen. He could draw those wonderful noises out of his handsome boyfriend. He was the reason that Magnus was a mess and Alec wanted to leave kisses on every inch of his body.

* * *

Magnus started to lose control just a little bit and Alec used it to pin him harder to a wall, his leg between Magnus’ thighs. He wasn’t moving yet and Magnus was about to protest but he couldn’t. Too busy with the kisses. 

Magnus wanted to free his hands so he could touch Alec’s body. And he knew he could do that without any problems. He was the High Warlock of Brooklyn for a reason. But it was more exciting like this. To see Alec taking what he wanted, what he _needed_. 

At first Alec was too shy, too scared to even touch him. Magnus wasn’t generally a very patient person but with Alec? He would take all the time in the world. 

They were both exploring each other, both afraid for very different reasons.

Alec because Magnus was his first everything. And that thought alone scared Magnus a lot. He thought he could lose Alec at any time. That maybe he was just that… A first guy that liked him back and Alec could see what it was like and then move on to someone less problematic.

It took Magnus a while to allow himself to believe that Alec actually loved him.

And seeing Alec grow more confident filled his heart with so much love. He could see Alec being happier every day and Magnus was a partially a reason for that.

* * *

Alec moved his hips slowly, grinding against Magnus. He couldn’t decide what he wanted more. Make it fast but oh so good or maybe tease his boyfriend and see where that could lead them. Alec did like to take it slow, to the point where they both couldn’t breathe, where their bodies where melting into one, where they were breathing each other’s air.

“You’re such a tease, darling,” Magnus said between the kisses.

“I’ve learnt from the best,” Alec smirked.

* * *

He actually smirked. Oh, Magnus was such a goner. Alec would be the death of him. 

But two could play this game.

Magnus clicked his fingers and a little bit of blue magic got released from the tips of his fingers. It was barely touching Alec’s skin, a light brush of hot energy caressng it gently.

Alec closed his eyes and swallowed a moan. “That’s cheating,” he breathed out.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Magnus smirked back at his beautiful boyfriend.

At this point Alec was working on his instinct, there was no time for the shyness to crawl back under his skin. The desire was filling him up and Magnus could see it in his eyes. How he loved the sight of Alec being so worked up.

Alec attacked his lips with his own but he still didn’t let Magnus’ hands let go. And Magnus just needed to _touch_. He needed to feel every inch of this muscular body under his fingertips. He could spend hours just slightly stroking Alec’s abs, leaving soft kisses on his runes.

* * *

Alec tilted his head and then he was kissing Magnus’ jawline. He didn’t stay there for long, already thinking of that Adam’s apple and how he _really_ wanted to sink his teeth in it. Gently.

Alec was supposed to be back at the Institute as soon as their date was over. But it looked like their date could be a bit longer than usually. Not that either of them was complaining.

* * *

Alec was sucking on the skin of Magnus’ neck and Magnus was panting. His eyes were closed so he could only focus on the feeling. He was, however, still sending a little bit of magic through Alec’s body just so he wouldn’t be the only one who was that affected.

His apartment was absolutely quiet, the only noises were coming out of his mouth and a quiet sucking on his skin that was driving him wild.

“Magnus,” Alec whispered right into his ear and he shivered. “I want to suck you off.”

Magnus felt like he was about to explode because when did Alec find the courage to speak like that to him? He wasn’t prepared for this at all.

Alec’s face was right in front of him, a silent question for consent. Because even if Alec _really_ wanted to do that, he wouldn’t just go for it if Magnus wasn’t absolutely okay with it.

Magnus groaned. He just needed to move to the couch as soon as possible because he knew he could barely stand on his own feet. And how long could Alec hold him like that?

Alec stopped moving and he released Magnus’ arms slowly. Before he had a chance to be confused he saw the look on Alec’s face but he couldn’t really read it.

“Your eyes,” Alec said. “Your real eyes.”

Magnus immediately blinked and his glamour was back on.

How could that happen? He hadn’t lost control in ages.

Magnus was always making sure not to show his cat eyes to anyone. Too many people were freaked out by them. A very visible reminder of his demon half.

Magnus knew who he was and he accepted it a long time ago. He didn’t have a choice, really. But he had lost people because they couldn’t deal with the fact that he wasn’t just human, that demon blood was running through his veins, that it was a part of him. Something that he could never get rid of.

And Alec was a Shadowhunter and Shadowhunters’ mission was to kill demons. Even if Downworlders weren’t demons, it didn’t matter to most of the Shadowhunters who were convinced of their superiority just because they were half angels.

Of course in theory Magnus knew that Alec realized that he was half demon. But thinking about something and actually seeing it? Definitely not the same thing.

Before Magnus had a real chance to freak out, he stepped away, snapped his fingers and created a portal in a hurry. He needed to go home. He needed to- What exactly did he need in this very moment? He lost control and felt insecure and he hated that feeling. And if he paid more attention to it, the thoughts of Alec hating him would come to the surface way too soon.

“We should go,” he only said, not really looking at his boyfriend. He couldn’t bring himself to it. He didn’t want to see how bad the situation got.

Would Alec just stop loving him because of what happened?

 

A couple of seconds later they were in Magnus’ loft in New York.

“Magnus-“

“You probably need to be back in the Institute, right?” Magnus still refused to look at him. 

“Do you want me to leave?” Alec asked carefully.

Well… Did he? Yes? No? Maybe?

No, he didn’t want Alec to leave but Magnus wasn’t exactly ready to face his biggest fear either. The fear of not being accepted by someone who had become so important to him. Someone that Magnus loved very deeply and couldn’t imagine his life without.

* * *

“Please, look at me,” Alec touched his arm to make him turn around, he was almost begging.

Alec didn’t get a chance to say anything to Magnus and he saw how terrified he was because he misread what Alec was actually thinking. He was surprised because he had never seen Magnus’ real eyes before but they were… Alec couldn’t find the words that would describe how beautiful they were. They were golden and shining, like a hint of glitter was in them which made them even more like Magnus. 

Alec read a lot about warlocks’ marks when he was Max’s age, he read every single book that he could find in the Institute. He was checking their database almost religiously. And he was dreaming of the moment where Magnus would reveal his real eyes to him because that was the only thing Alec knew. That Magnus’ mark were his eyes.

And now that it happened, even if by mistake, he blew it. And he needed to make sure that Magnus knew just how much he loved them.

* * *

Magnus finally turned around but his head was still low. He was fighting the tears. He didn’t want to start crying when Alec was still here. He didn’t like crying in front of people, showing his vulnerable side. The only people who saw him crying were Ragnor and Catarina. And even that didn't happen many times.

But crying in front of someone was like giving this person your heart without knowing if they would cherish it or maybe crush it and burn it in the flames.

Alec cupped his face and Magnus had no other choice but to face him.

He was looking for any signs of disgust on his face or maybe even hate. But he didn’t find anything like that. Just a soft, reassuring smile. So Magnus smiled as well, how could he not? But what now?

“Didn’t you want me to see your real eyes?” Alec asked carefully.

Of course he didn’t. Not like that, not when he had lost control, not without preparing Alec for that. Not when everything between them was still so fresh and new. And fragile.

“Can you drop your glamour again? Just for a second. Please?”

“I-“

It was difficult for Magnus to say no to his beautiful Nephilim. Especially when they were both standing so close, Alec’s hand still cupping Magnus’ cheek. He rubbed his thumb right under his eyes to sweep a single tear away.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want me to-“

Magnus blinked. His glamour gone. And again he felt so vulnerable. He could easily go naked in front of the crowd and he wouldn’t feel that vulnerable. Being without his glamour and in front of the love of his life? Magnus was about to pass out.

Alec was looking into his eyes. His beautiful, hazel eyes staring at him and Magnus wanted to drown in them. Magnus was always fascinated by his eyes. A perfect combination of gray, amber, brown and green.

“They’re beautiful,” he whispered.

Magnus let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He closed his eyes because he knew more tears were about to fall down his cheek and he definitely wanted to avoid that.

He felt Alec kissing his right eyelid. And then he slowly moved on to the left one.

Magnus opened his eyes but didn’t know what to say. He didn’t even trust his voice in that moment. 

“You,” Alec kissed his right cheek, “are,” he kissed his left cheek, “beautiful,” he kissed the tip of his nose and Magnus scrunched it just a little bit. He couldn’t help but laugh quietly. “I love you, Magnus. Every single part of you. This isn’t going to change.”

“You sure about this?” 

Magnus hated that he was so insecure about this. 

“I know you are a warlock. A _very_ powerful warlock. I know that demon blood is running through your veins. It doesn’t matter. Because you are good. And I am the luckiest guy on Earth because you decided that I am worth your time,” Alec said and kissed Magnus.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s middle and melted against his body. His face buried in the crook of Alec’s neck. He was inhaling the scent of his boyfriend. A sweet and gentle scent mixed with just a hint of his favourite cologne.

* * *

Alec was smiling, making sure that he held Magnus tight. Hoping that his words and his actions were enough of the proof of his love. If he had to, he was ready to remind Magnus about this every single day. He wanted to be worthy of Magnus’ love.

They must have stood like this for a while but Alec didn’t say anything. He was slowly running his fingers through Magnus’ now ruined hair. But he never looked so perfect in Alec’s eyes.

* * *

The soft touches were calming Magnus down and reminding him that Alec wasn’t going anywhere. That he wasn’t afraid of Magnus. It was almost like a huge weight was taken off his chest. It didn’t go the way he wanted to but nothing in real life was going the way we would like it to go. If that hadn’t happened, Magnus would’ve probably always been scared. Never truly ready to reveal his eyes.

Magnus would never hurt Alec, not in any way. But he couldn’t possibly know if Alec was sure about this as well. However, it looked like he was.

Magnus finally unwrapped himself and looked at Alec who was smiling at him.

“Thank you, Alexander,” Magnus said quietly.

“What for?”

“For being here with me,” he responded and started kissing Alec.

He was pushing him towards the couch in the living room. The Nephilim reacted immediately.

Alec was walking backwards but at this point he knew Magnus’ loft by heart and knew how to avoid different pieces of furniture. And somehow it didn’t feel just sexual but also incredibly domestic. It felt right.

With one last push, Alec landed on the couch. His breaths were short and rapid and his lips were so wonderfully swollen and more pink than usually. He looked like work of art.

Magnus was observing him when Alec started taking his leather jacket off. Slowly, almost like he was trying to make a show out of it. He was still a little bit awkward in his movements but so eager and Magnus had to hold a groan that was about to come out of his mouth.

Magnus removed his own jacket and stood in front of Alec. He caressed his cheek slowly and Alec put his hands on Magnus’ hips. He kissed his abdomen, even though Magnus was still fully clothed. 

The place where Alec left the most gentle kiss felt like it was burning. A good kind of burning. Magnus couldn’t wait to take his shirt off so he could feel those warm lips against his naked body.

Alec sat more firmly on the couch and Magnus sat in his lap. Alec gasped.

Magnus cupped his face and looked into those angelic, hazel eyes. “I love you so much,” he said with a soft smile.

“I love you too,” Alec replied immediately and pulled Magnus closer to himself so he could join their lips together once again.

Magnus enjoyed the feeling of kissing and being kissed but his hips were moving involuntarily. And just like that they were back to their lazy kisses. The kind of kisses that you could feel another person’s smile against your own. The kind of kisses that made you feel butterflies in your stomach. 

Magnus moved his hips even deeper and… _Oh._

“My dear Alexander, is that your stele in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” he smirked and raised one of his eyebrows.

Alec’s face was immediately red. “Shut up, that was terrible,” he chuckled.

Magnus bit his earlobe that earned him a groan. Alec dug his fingernails in Magnus’ hips more firmly and tilted his head back as if he knew what Magnus had in mind.

Magnus ran his perfectly painted fingernail against Alec’s skin on his neck. 

Alec closed his eyes and Magnus leaned down to leave a wet kiss on his deflect rune. It was always oh so sensitive and Alec’s little moans were Magnus’ favourite sound. 

He was kissing and biting and licking and Alec was already a mess.

* * *

It never took long for Alec to feel like he was about to explode. He still wasn’t experienced enough but he was trying to experiment with using his stamina rune to make it last even longer. So one day he could be the one teasing Magnus and making him come more than once in one night.

Magnus was leaving another hickey just above the rune when he started unbuttoning Alec’s shirt. As soon as the shirt landed somewhere on the floor, Magnus moved from leaving the bruises on Alec’s neck. He was considering not healing them before Alec had to leave.

Alec walking into the Institute wearing the marks he had made was doing things to him. Sue him.

Magnus pinched one of Alec’s nipple and Alec’s eyes were immediately wide open.

Magnus’ lips were almost touching Alec’s lips and he could feel the hot breath on his own lips. 

“What do you want?” he whispered and grinded against Alec.

“I-“ Alec started saying but Magnus licked his upper lip. “Fuck, Magnus-“

“We can arrange that,” he smirked.

Alec put his hands on Magnus’ chest, he was trying to catch his breath. And Magnus wasn’t unaffected either. He could feel his dick hardening with every moan that was coming out of Alec’s mouth. He wanted to get inside of Alec like yesterday but taking it slow and teasing his boyfriend was just too much fun. They both enjoyed this game way too much.

“Can you-“ Alec said as he started unbuttoning Magnus’ shirt, “can you drop your glamour again?”

Magnus didn’t feel so insecure anymore but he was still hesitant. But he trusted Alec. And he felt safe when he was with Alec so even though his too rational brain was trying to yell at him not to do it, his heart was telling him that he should. Not hiding his true self from his boyfriend was another step in their relationship and another first for Magnus who would always be too afraid to do that with other people.

He blinked and the glamour was gone.

* * *

Alec bucked his hips like he couldn’t control them. And he really couldn’t. Now that he reassured Magnus that he loved every single part of him, he had a chance to focus on those gorgeous eyes. And fuck, that was hot. He couldn’t explain why he felt this way but the feeling was overwhelming and he was so turned on.

“My, my, Alexander,” Magnus said and kissed Alec slowly and passionately. “I guess you really like my real eyes,” he chuckled.

“They’re so… mesmerizing,” Alec said. “I’m just-“ he touched Magnus’ cheek and stared at him for a minute. 

But it didn’t calm him down at all. In fact he felt like he was about to explode and he couldn’t stop the moan coming out of his mouth. He arched his back and a wave of pleasure went through every fiber of his body. 

He was surprised he didn’t come right there.

Alec opened his eyes and looked at Magnus. His cat eyes were even more intense than a second ago. Alec didn’t know much about them but he could’ve sworn this was the effect of-

“I believe I had a plan back in London,” he managed to say, his breathing was slowing down just a little bit but he was still struggling.

Magnus was still fully clothed, his shirt barely opened and it was revealing a little bit of his golden skin. But Alec focused on one of the necklaces that Magnus had been wearing for a while now.

It was in the shape of an arrowhead. Alec hadn’t asked about it before, not even when he noticed it for the first time. But he knew what it meant and it was still breathtaking.

He took the arrowhead in his hand and smiled. It was a symbol of their relationship. A small reminder that Alec belonged with Magnus and Magnus belonged with Alec.

“I love it,” he said and noticed a change in Magnus’ eyes.

They were still full of lust and desire but also so much affection.

“I’m glad you like it,” Magnus replied and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “Now about that plan of yours…” he raised his eyebrow suggestively.

Alec didn’t need another encouragement. 

He put his hands on Magnus’ ass and squeezed. Just because he could. And just because he had been waiting the whole day to do that.

And then with a swift move Magnus was lying on the couch and Alec was hovering above him.

He continued unbuttoning his shirt. With every button he could see more skin and he was leaving kisses everywhere he could.

Magnus helped him take the shirt off and now Alec was faced with _so much_ skin. And muscles. And fuck, will he ever get over this? 

When they met Magnus was usually choosing very loose tunics that were covering those perfectly shaped muscles, they were covering those huge and strong arms. Alec couldn’t breathe.

“Like what you see, Shadowhunter?” Magnus asked with a smirk.

“Yeah,” Alec replied and focused himself on looking into Magnus’ eyes instead of admiring his amazing body.

Of course that didn’t help his situation because now he was faced with the cat eyes once again and Alec realized that he might’ve had a thing. And if he did, nobody could blame him for that.

He moved his hands against Magnus’ arms and he could feel a small shiver that went through Magnus’ body.

Alec kissed him like they had all the time in the world and then he moved to his neck. Magnus’ Adam’s apple was just under his fingertips so he move his lips to finally bite it gently. Magnus groaned and just that sound caused all of Alec’s remaining blood to rush south. He was getting uncomfortably hard in his pants.

* * *

Magnus noticed on Alec’s face how he was fighting against squeezing himself through his jeans to ease himself so he clicked his fingers and in one second they were left in only their boxers.

Alec gasped but didn’t say anything, clearly overwhelmed by even more skin.

They might’ve already done this a couple of times but this was still leaving them both out of breath. 

Alec leaned down and pressed a series of kisses against his collarbones. Magnus was trying to touch everywhere he could. Arms, back, hips, thighs. He needed more and more and nothing was ever enough. He wanted to feel like one with Alec.

Alec moved down just a little bit, focusing on Magnus’ very sensitive nipples. His tongue was swirling and making Magnus swirl on the couch.

“ _Alexander-_ ” he moaned and arched his back.

There were wet kisses everywhere, no place left untouched and it felt as if his skin was on fire. 

Alec hooked his thumbs under Magnus’ boxers and slowly took them off. Magnus whimpered. He needed Alec to do something. _Anything._ He needed to feel those hot lips on his dripping dick.

But clearly his boyfriend had other plans. He obviously wanted to destroy him.

As soon as his boxers were thrown somewhere on the floor, Alec started massaging his thighs and leaving even more kisses. He was also sucking on his inner thighs.

He was so close to where Magnus wanted, _needed_ him but he still had to wait. And Magnus really wasn’t a patient man. Not when he was being teased so much.

“Alexander, _please,_ ” he begged which was so new to him, he never begged. People begged _him_ , not the other way around. But he couldn’t be bothered at this point.

He couldn’t think.

* * *

Alec never suspected Magnus to be someone who would beg but there he was, hovering above his naked boyfriend who was moaning and whimpering and trying to make him finally do something. Alec had never felt so much in control, having so much power over anyone.

But he couldn’t let Magnus beg forever and he wanted to touch Magnus. He wanted to feel the weight of his dick in his mouth.

He licked the shaft and swirled his tongue around the head. He was still learning how to do this but Magnus didn’t seem to mind how inexperienced he was.

Magnus put his hand into Alec’s hair and tugged it gently and God, that felt good.

* * *

Alec finally took him into his mouth and the heat of his mouth was indescribable. He was moving slow, testing the pressure. That sweet Nephilim might have been still learning but he was already able to make Magnus feel like he had never felt before in his life.

And Magnus understood the reason. Because it wasn’t just satisfying your needs, it was making love.

So much licking and sucking and moving up and down, up and down. 

“ _Ahhh, fuck_ ” he moaned because he could feel the heat rising inside on him, he was just on the edge of coming. “I’m gonna-“

But Alec didn’t stop, instead he started moving faster and before Magnus even could warn him again, he was coming down Alec’s throat.

Alec moved up and looked at Magnus when he swallowed. How was that legal?

“Come here,” Magnus said but his throat was hoarse.

They were kissing and Magnus could feel the taste of himself when his tongue brushed against Alec’s.

“Bedroom,” he said between the kisses. “I’m gonna make you feel so good.”

* * *

Alec shuddered when he heard Magnus’ voice. It was even deeper than normally and the promise of making him feel good already brought so many images to his imagination.

They somehow got into the bedroom without tripping which Alec considered a huge success because neither of them paid attention to their surroundings. They could only see each other. The urge to touch was filling them both.

Alec landed on Magnus’ bed. He moved to the back and observed Magnus climbing on the bed, his moves almost cat-like. 

“Can you-“ he tried to ask but he knew his face was already turning red.

* * *

It was beyond Magnus how his sweet Alexander could be blushing right now when just two minutes ago he was sucking him off and then swallowing while maintaining eye contact. This man was so full of surprises.

Magnus cupped his face and looked at him. “What is it?” he asked softly.

“ _Can you make a spell so nobody can walk in when we are having sex?_ ” he said it so fast that Magnus barely managed to understand what he really meant.

“You’re asking me this now?” he chuckled. “When we were much more exposed on the couch?”

Alec covered his face in his hands and sighed. But Magnus wouldn’t have any of this. He wanted Alec to feel comfortable to always express his wishes when they were together, to never hide anything. If they wanted their relationship to be healthy, they had to trust each other. He was learning that too.

“It’s not that,” he said when Magnus took his hands into his own. “But- by the Angel, if Jace cockblocks us again, I’m gonna lock him up in the City of Bones.”

Magnus couldn’t stop laughing. 

But Alec was right. Jace interrupt them way too many times when they wanted to be alone so locking up his loft was a great idea. Shadowhunters’ problems could wait an hour. Or three.

He moved his hands up and felt the magic running through his veins before it came out to put his wards up. Alec was observing every single movement as if he was trying to remember what Magnus was doing to make something happen. As if he was getting even more excited when Magnus was showing how powerful he was.

As soon as the wards were up, he summoned the lube and a condom from his top drawer. 

He put them next to Alec who was still trying to follow his every movement, always so desperately trying to stay in control when Magnus just wanted him to be relaxed and let go. They’d get there.

* * *

They were kissing again and Magnus was sending his blue magic to help him relax and Alec really appreciated it because his brain was already ready to overthink things which never led to anything good.

This time Magnus was sucking under his deflect rune and Alec had suspicions that somehow he really wanted him to have as many visible marks as possible. Not that Alec minded, he wore those marks with pride. If someone had problems with that, they could choke. Alec would be happy to help them.

Suddenly, Magnus pinched one of his nipples and Alec arched his back. An unexpected pulse of pleasure spreading down his whole body and then going straight to his dick.

Magnus pulled Alec’s boxers down agonizingly slow, leaving open mouth kisses on his skin all the way down, some with just a hint of his teeth.

He took Alec’s dick into his hand and started stroking it slowly.

“What should I do with you?” he asked but Alec couldn’t answer because Magnus’ expert hands were touching him and that was the only thing he could focus on. “If you could just see how beautiful you are.”

Magnus loved showering him in compliments and even if Alec didn’t believe in most of them, he started to believe that this was how Magnus genuinely felt. He didn’t need to win Alec over anymore, he already had him. But the compliments never stopped.

Magnus spread his legs and sat down on the heels of his feet. He opened up the bottle of lube and put a generous amount on his fingers.

“Is that okay?” he asked, a flirtatious tone was gone. It was a totally serious question that gave Alec a chance to stop this at any given time if he didn’t feel comfortable.

“Yes, please,” Alec replied, the anticipation was about to destroy him.

Magnus circled one of his fingers to spread the lube so it’d be easier for Alec to adjust.

And then finally he could feel it. It wasn’t very pleasurable at first but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Magnus was pulling his finger in and out slowly and carefully, making sure that Alec wasn’t in any kind of pain until he finally hit his prostate.

Alec moaned. Oh, he needed Magnus so badly.

Soon after, a second finger joined the first one and Magnus moved them a bit faster, trying to stretch him open. He was scissoring his fingers and hitting the prostate every single time.

“Magnus-“ he sobbed. He didn’t want to come like this. He wanted to feel Magnus inside of him. 

A third finger was added. Magnus established a tortuous rhythm and then he was stroking Alec again. 

The pleasure coming from both ways was too much and Alec couldn’t see anything around him. He was trying to hold on to anything so he caught the sheets between his fingers.

“I’m ready, I’m ready!” Alec shouted. “Please just- _please_.”

* * *

Magnus could see how close Alec was. His dick was positively leaking and he wanted to swallow him up. But they had better things planned.

He took one of the pillows and put it under Alec’s hips and he kissed him once more.

Magnus took a condom and put it on himself. He put Alec's left leg on his shoulder and positioned himself against Alec’s entrance and then he slowly pushed in, allowing Alec to adjust to a new feeling.

“You okay?” he asked as he bottomed out. 

“Yeah,” Alec responded and kissed him. “You can move.”

And so Magnus did. He was rocking his hips gently in and out, in and out. He didn’t stop kissing Alec to distract him from any possible discomfort. And Alec was so tight and it was driving Magnus mad, it felt so good.

He picked up the pace and was hitting Alec’s prostate over and over again. They were so close to each other that they were breathing each other’s air. And it was perfect.

“Alec,” Magnus sobbed because he could feel that he was so close.

“Look at me,” Alec breathed out.

Magnus could see the glow of his real eyes in Alec’s hazel ones and he bit Alec’s bottom lip.

It was a symphony of moans and groans and whines.

With every thrust of Magnus’ hips, Alec was meeting him half way making him go even deeper. 

And before any warning Alec was coming on his stomach, screaming Magnus’ name. And as he reached his orgasm, he clutched around Magnus and that seemed to do the trick because Magnus came hard immediately after him.

* * *

Alec felt like he blacked out for a second because everything was too intense. His skin was so sensitive when Magnus released his leg and fell right onto him.

He wrapped his arms around his amazing boyfriend as they both tried to calm their breathing. Neither of them cared that now they were both covered in sweat and cum. They were only focused on each other and how good it felt to be in each other’s arms.

“Magnus?”

“Yes, angel?”

“You know you never have to hide with me, right?” he asked looking at Magnus who was drawing small circles on his chest.

Magnus looked up and nodded.

“You’re perfect to me,” Alec added and kissed him.

Before they fell asleep, Magnus had got rid of a used condom and cleaned them up with a lazy flick of his wrist. A perk of dating an amazing warlock.


End file.
